Saviour in Parchment
by Punk Knut
Summary: Ginny can’t stand being ignored any longer, so she answers a desperate call through a penpal advert. Draco is lonely, being cooped up in the Manor all summer. Finally his saviour comes in the form of parchment a letter, a hope.
1. Letter One

Saviour in Parchment: Chapter One

Summary: Ginny can't stand being ignored any longer, so she answers a desperate call through a pen-pal advert. Draco is lonely, being cooped up in the Manor all summer. Finally his saviour comes in the form of parchment; a letter, a hope.

Disclaimer: not mine, don't own any of the characters, places or things. J.K. is GOLD!

Chapter One: Letter One

* * *

Dear Mizunderstood,

I've never written to one of these things before. So I'm rather new to it. How many times have you written to pen-pals? It's a little strange, you know nothing about me, but I'm going to tell you everything, everything! We'll probably never meet, so I hope you can trust me in the same way.

So let me tell you about me:

I'm sixteen.

I live just outside London.

I'm the only girl in a family of boys.

My father works for the Ministry.

I go to Hogwarts, so we've probably met, only we don't know it.

I love Quidditch, my favourite team is the French Falcons, though I'd never admit it anyone in my family, they'd go crazy. What team do you go for?

I like to write, I guess. I want to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet once I'm done with school. My mother wants me to get a respectable husband and settle down. But there's no way I'd go for something as cheesy as that.

I can't really think of anything else to write.

So I guess I'll hope you'll reply to this letter. Your advertisement quote said you felt like you could stand in a crowd of people and be screaming, and no-one would notice. I feel exactly like you do. So I hope you'll reply.

Well that sounds a little desperate, but I really need someone to talk with…

Yours,

Undiscovered.

* * *

Dear Undiscovered,

I hope you know how I feel, because I understand your need for someone to talk to. My quote says that I could be standing in a crowd of people, but it rarely happens now. I'm an only child, and my parents are never around. I tend to spend a lot of time by myself, and I'm not too sure its doing much good for me.

You told me about you, so I'll do the same.

I'm seventeen.

I live on a property a quite a few kilometres from London.

I'm an only child.

My father also works for the Ministry.

I also go to Hogwarts.

Quidditch is one of the only things I have left in my life. I can't believe you like the Falcons. I think they're the best thing to happen to Quidditch since… well the beginning of it.

I'm not sure how much I love to write, my time is more consumed by reading than actual writing. I haven't really decided what I want to do once I finish school. Father has my entire future planned out for me, but I'm not so sure I want that future anymore. Times have changed.

You said in your letter that you wanted to make these letters truthful. I completely agree. As long as you promise to tell everything, I'll do the same. I hope you don't take me for a fool for being so vulnerable.

Tell me something about you that no-one else knows.

Yours,

Mizunderstood.

* * *

This will be shortly continued. It's only a beginning. 


	2. Letter Two

Saviour in Parchment: Chapter Two

Summary: Ginny can't stand being ignored any longer, so she answers a desperate call through a pen-pal advert. Draco is lonely, being cooped up in the Manor all summer. Finally his saviour comes in the form of parchment; a letter, a hope.

Disclaimer: See prev. chapters.

Chapter Two: Letter Two

* * *

Dear Misunderstood,

Your owl is positively beautiful, I've been seen anything like it before. All black and regal, it was the sweetest bird. I hope Dither is just as nice, but usually he's not. He's my new owl; my parents brought him for me when I passed all my O.W.L's.

In your last letter you wanted to know something about me that no-one else knows, that's a hard one _ink splotches on the parchment_

Sorry, my quill leaked when I was thinking of what to write. Um, something no-one else knows about me. No-one knows that when I was eight I once climbed to the top of our house (its four storeys high) and I was going to jump. Not to kill myself or anything, but just to jump, just to see what it was like. I guess you must think I'm pretty demented now.

You said your father had picked out your life, but you don't want that anymore. I'm curious, what do you want?

Yours,

Undiscovered.

* * *

Undiscovered,

Sorry, this letter is so scratchy; I'm hiding in the attic to write this to you. Father is in a terrible rage, he saw Dither coming in the window. He wanted to know to whom I was writing. I lied, sorry. I told him it was an old friend from school. He believed me.

I couldn't bear if he knew about you; I don't want to risk losing this. I know we haven't talked a lot yet, but just waiting for your reply, it was such a… I don't know, such a great feeling. It was a hope.

I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions, I don't presently have time. But I did not want you to think I wasn't replying.

Write to be soon, I promise to elaborate next time.

Yours,

Misunderstood.

* * *


End file.
